


Oblivious

by merihn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part of completing this fic was the title and summary *smashes head against wall* For [Katja](http://entropynchaos.tumblr.com) for being my muse. With many thanks to [Emily](http://auspiciousme.tumblr.com) for the super speedy beta.

Liam feels Harry’s gaze on him, and shifts his attention away from the interviewer to glance over at his bandmate. Harry tilts his head, looking at Liam, then suddenly jabs his elbow into Liam's ribs. His grin widens when Liam winces and moves his arm, too slow to protect himself, making Harry snort before turning back to the interviewer when Louis clears his throat. 

It's hard to concentrate after that. Every time Harry moves his curls bounce and his body is too warm and soft against him. Liam tries to keep his attention on the interview but it’s a lost cause, especially since Harry has decided Liam should hear his every thought, whispering in his ear, and he's glad that the rest of his band picks up the slack with barely a pause. 

When they're finally released he punches Harry on the arm and then grabs him in a headlock, dragging him down until his legs buckle and he almost falls. Harry squawks and bats at Liam, trying to pry him off, but Liam has years of boxing behind him and holds him easily. He laughs at Harry's efforts and the other boys join in, Zayn reaching over to pinch Harry's bum while Niall messes with his hair. 

He finally releases Harry when they reach the doors outside, letting him mess up his hair and shake it into place before they brave the gauntlet of girls outside. They make it to the van with little incident and head off to the next interview and Liam wants to relax for a minute, try to gather himself so he doesn't let the others down again. Harry has other ideas though, plonking down beside him and immediately setting into poking him. Liam grabs his hands and holds them tightly between his own, flashing back to all the times he went through this with Louis, having to hold Louis' hands just to stop him from pinching his nipples or tickling him. Harry gives up for a moment, just letting Liam hold his hands. That leaves Liam all too aware of how big Harry's hands are in his, skin strangely soft. Harry's finger twitches and Liam suppresses a shiver at the feeling, tightening his grip slightly. 

"Aww, look they're holding hands now," Louis coos, hooking his chin over their seat and looking between them. Liam rolls his eyes but doesn't let go of Harry's hands, he's not an amateur. Louis' grin widens he pokes at Harry's head, messing up his curls. Harry turns his head quickly and snaps at Louis' fingers, missing by a bare centimetre and they share a look that Liam can't decipher.

"Ow, Liam that hurts," Harry whines after a moment and Liam realises his grip had tightened unconsciously, he eases up, stroking his thumb across Harry's hand in a mute apology and Harry settles, glancing at him from under his eyelashes. He licks his lips unconsciously and Harry’s eyes flicker down and he mimics the action, before catching his gaze again and looking away. Louis snorts behind them and Liam looks at him questioning but he just shakes his head and sits back. Harry starts struggling again, not quite trying to get away, just aiming for Liam's ribs. Before Harry can get him they reach their destination and he lets Harry go and pushes him out the door, automatically steadying him as he trips on the step.

Inside the building it's dark and cool and Liam blinks to adjust his eyes. Harry immediately says he needs to pee and drags Liam with him to find the toilets. He's pretty used to it so he doesn't protest, but when Harry shoves him against the wall as soon as they get inside he frowns and opens his mouth to tell him off, but then Harry is pressed up against him, holding him still and Liam swallows hard, mouth moving silently. 

"I don't know why I thought you might get a subtle hint, but I... Well. I'm going to kiss you, so if you don't want that, you need to tell me right now." Harry's eyes are dark and serious, and Liam can feel his warm breath brushing his lips. He can't even form words right now so he leans forward and kisses Harry, too soft and tentative, but then Harry groans and curls his fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in hard and opening his mouth. 

It's messy and wet and Harry moves too fast, but Liam buries a hand in Harry's hair and turns his head, softening the kiss. Harry moans when Liam licks his way into his mouth and meets him eagerly and Liam just loses himself in it. He doesn't know how long they've been kissing when Harry pulls away reluctantly, and he unconsciously follows, trying to keep kissing him. Harry laughs and holds him back gently.

"We kind of have an interview to do, remember?" 

Liam grumbles and slumps back against the wall. "Can't we just skip it and stay here?" 

"I think you need to stop spending time with Louis, if you're even considering bunking off from an interview," Harry chuckles and Liam smiles back, leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"But, uh, we can continue later?" he asks quietly, hating how unsteady his voice sounds. Harry grins and kisses him again. Mumbles confirmation against his mouth before pulling him out the door.


End file.
